Future of Team Plasma
by Cutie8767
Summary: Is Team Plasma the family that the young Natural, Anthea, and Concordia were expecting? Or is it a total new problem for the newly adopted Harmonias? And how will they react when they find out what the true expectation of a Harmonia is?
1. Mission

Ghetsis crushed a piece of paper. With anger. Team Plasma wasn't convincing anybody to release their Pokemon.

"Alright, guys, what do we need to promote Team Plasma?" Ghetsis asked his team.

"How about we use cute little anime faces?" a female grunt said.

"Or we can sell hotdogs." a male grunt suggested.

"How about three little cute children?" a female grunt suggested holding up an adoption center flyer thingy majig.

Ghetsis sat. "You guys come up with the WORST ideas!" he scolded his team.

Then he thought. "Angie, give me that flyer of yours." he demanded.

"Okay, boss!" she said, giving him the adoption flyer.

"Now, Angie, I'm gonna need ya to do somethin' for me. Go into town and get the three cutest children in the whole adoption center." he demanded.

"Yes, boss!"

"Not in your Team Plasma uniform." he snapped, throwing a pair of blue jeans and a pink sweater at her.

"Yes, boss!"


	2. Adoption

Angie came into the adoption center.

"Good morning!" said Nurse Joy, who worked at the adoption center too, by the way. "Would you like to adopt a Pokemon or a human?"

"Um, a human. Do I look stupid to you?" she snapped.

"Alright, so unfortunately, we only have three children in today." she sighed. "I'm so sorry, miss."

"What do I look like? Like I wanna form a kid parade?" Angie scolded.

"Well, yeah. Anyway, the three children are playing in the park outside." said Nurse Joy.

"I'll take all three of them" said Angie.

Nurse Joy chuckled as if she knew something was wrong with that.

"Are you... Sure?" she hinted.

"Fine, I'll go check them out."

Her eyes opened wide as she stepped outside. She shook in horror. She gasped and nearly fainted.

There were two beautiful young girls. One with long hot pink hair, looked about three years of age, and the other had braided blonde hair, about four. But among them, was a young boy with brown hair, a really ugly face, and looked as if he wasn't clean or hadn't showered in days. No wonder the young girls were staying aside of him.

Angie paused and thought about how mad her boss would be if she chose that child.

"Excuse me!" Angie snapped. "Don't you need a liscense to be THAT ugly?"

The young boy started crying. The young girls looked at her and as soon as they noticed Angie returning her glance, they looked back at the toys in panic, hoping they wouldn't be adopted in a family of strictness.

To the young girls' surprise, and of course, unfortune, Angie called for Nurse Joy. "I'll take the two girls."

They exchanged looks of total panic.

"Excuse me?" said the blond girl. "Do you have to adopt us?"

The pink haired girl stared at Nurse Joy with a look of wanting mercy. "Come on, don't let us be taken into her family!" she whined.

"Taken." Angie declared.

"What?!" the two girls screeched in panic.

"Sorry. As long as she signs the paper, you two are hers."

Angie picked up the pen and paper. "Paper, status: signed." she declared.

"No!" they shouted in sync.

"So. What are your names or are you nameless." Angie asked, really not caring.

"Well, as a start, I'm Anthea." said the young girl with pink hair.

"Bob it is." said Angie.

"You can't just call me Bob!" she snapped.

"Oh, but I did." said Angie.

"But my name's Anthea!"

"Okay, whatever, Bob. What the heck is this other retard's name." she asked, still not giving a crap.

"Hey! I'm not a retard!" the blonde haired girl snapped. "And my name's Concordia!"

"Crapface it is."

"WHAT THE?! Don't call me crapface!"

"It's crapface, retard, or billy."

"Arrrgghhhh! Why don't you just call me Concordia and call my sister Anthea?"

"Because those aren't your names. They will be Bob and Crapface, whether ya like it or a-not. Now get in the car." she said.

The two girls stood up, and looked at Nurse Joy with a look saying _Nurse Joy, why did you do this to us?_

They walked into the car, as Angie followed behind.

"This stinks." Concordia groaned.

"Crapface, life stinks. Get over it."

"Your van stinks too! It smells like poop!" Anthea moaned.

"Shut up, Bob."


	3. Voices of Pokemon

"Now, Bob, Crapface," she said while driving, while Anthea rolled her eyes and hit her head against the seat and Concordia smashed Angie's seat in the back. "We're gonna have to find another little idiot to adopt, so bear with me."

Angie honked her horn. "And Crapface! No hitting my seat! Bob! Hitting your face against the seat will only make you more stupid than you already are!"

"Hey, 'Mom', isn't this child abuse? I mean, really?" Concordia yelled.

"Why are you adopting children if you don't like us?"

"Because! I'm some random lady who works for your dad."

Anthea and Concordia's faces lit up, as if they were telepathically sharing a thought: _Yes! This annoying lady isn't our mom!_

"Now, do you guys know any others I can adopt? I'm just doing this for a promotion, you little brats."

"Well, we do have a brother!" Concordia squealed. "You see, he got lost in the forest, but the adoption center took us, and not him!"

"Yeah, yeah, crapface, I really don't give a crap."

"Why do you have to be so rude?" Anthea snapped. "What did we do to you?"

"Look, I told you, I don't give a Magikarpian Zubat about any of you brats, and I'm just doing this for a promotion!" Angie snapped.

Anthea started to cry. Concordia looked at Angie and growled. "Look, I don't care if you're actually **not **our Mom, but that doesn't mean you have got to be sooooo rude to us!"

"Yeah, yeah, of course, Crapface, of course..." she muttered not really caring.

"UGH! I have about enough of this! Just drop me off somewhere, I'd rather live on the street than spend even one more minute with you!-" Angie was listening to her iPod.

"I give up." Concordia growled. "I...ugh! Don't you even want directions to the forest Natural was lost in!"

Angie took the right headphone out of her ear. "You're... Right! Where is it?"

Concordia took a sigh of relief, as Angie was finally giving a crap about what she was saying.

"Where is it?" she asked. "Like, do you not hear me?"

"Umm, over there! Take a left, then take a right, then take a left, then a right, then a left!"

"Are you sure those are even legit instructions, crapface?"

Concordia smirked. "Who's crapface?"

"UGHHHH! You, crapface! I forgot your name!"

"My name is Con-cor-di-a"

"Like I care. Cr-ap-fa-ce"

"Oh, I give up!"

"Oh well, I'll just go here, and you'll get a serious time out if you get us lost."

Concordia's heart raced. "Oh! Wait! In that case, ummm, I messed up, drive us to, umm, right, left, right, left, right!"

Anthea stared at Concordia. "Sister, what exactly were you trying to do?"

"Drive us off a cliff... I'd die before I go to a family where THIS lady works for." she whispered.

"Oh! Yay! Wait, what?"

"Hmm?" Angie muttered.

"No! No! It's nothing!"

"Hmm."

Turning over, they found themselves in a crazy situation. The young Natural was being carried off by some Aipom.

"Oh wow, he has Aipom."

"No! Angie! They want to kill Nate-yyyy!" Anthea shrieked.

"What? What makes you think that!"

"That's what the Aipom hearts say!"

Concordia rolled her eyes, but then gasped, listening to the voices of the Aipom troop.

"They **do** want to kill Nate-ee! Concordia shrieked.

"What's YOU guys's problems?"

"That's what the Aipom were saying!"

Angie rolled her eyes. _These twerps can't be for real. They're playing some game. Ugh. I knew they were retards._

"Why isn't Natural picking up the voices too?" Concordia asked.

"I don't know! Maybe he's too relaxed!" Anthea replied.

"Angie-san! You have to let us go! He's gonna get killed!"

_Brats are so hard to manage. But, what if they are actually hearing these Pokemon voices? Oh, well, these kids are gonna be a LOT for Ghetsis._


	4. Understatement

**~Thoughts are in Angie's P.O.V~**

_I'm definitely crazy! That cannot be the case! No way!_

Angie stared at the youngsters, kicking at the door. "It's not like you guys can read Pokemon's minds, you know, right?"

"What do you mean?" Concordia asked. "Can't everyone? Like, for example, your Growlithe is saying he's really hungry and is about to eat your iPhone."

Angie laughed. "What do you mean, it's not like-" she looked down to the seat Growlithe was under, noticing him tear apart her phone case. "What the Zubat's Lair? How did you little Bidoofs figure that out?"

(Yes, I use Pokemon names to keep the ratings low. Zubat's Lair is the equivalent to heck.)

"Why didn't you hear Growlithe's inner voice? Don't all humans?"

Angie was trapped. "How the Ditto? But?"

_Maybe I should let these brats save their twerpish brother. After all, he is pretty adorable._

Angie stayed put, not saying a word. She unlocked the doors. "Go... Save your brother!"

_What the Ditto?_

**~Thoughts are in Anthea's P.O.V.~**

_Hmm, why doesn't Angie believe us?_

"Naaaaaaa-teeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" she called.

There was no reply from Natural.

"Hey, Cordee, you think it's too late?"

Concordia didn't reply, her head hanging low. Her long braided hair hit against her back, taking a deep breath every step she took.

"Coooorrrdeeeeeee! I didn't mean it! I was just wondering!"

"Shut up, Anthea. I don't feel like talking to you right now."

**~Thoughts are in Concordia's P.O.V.~**

_Why does this stupid little brat keep talking to me! It's as if, she thinks we're gonna live happily with our new family! And if we lose Natural we'll be in total despair for the rest of our lives! But, if we were to save Natural and bring him to our new family, he'd be so upset in this new family, that..._

"COOOOOORRRDDIIIIIEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Ugh, what is it Anthea?"

"Let's do our best to find Natural-sama, okay?" she laughed, holding Concordia's arm.

_Sometimes, I've gotta give credit to Anthea for being so happy. Really. If only, in a perfect world, I could be as much as an optimist she is..._

"Concordiiiiiiaaa! Let's not daydream and do our best!" she giggled.

"Okay, sure, Anthea-chan..."

"Okay!"

"Why are we using endings, anyway?" Concordia asked.

"It's fun, Connie-sama!"

"Sure... Let's find Nate-ee."

"I told you! Let's go!"

"Aren't you gonna go?"

"Connie-sama!"

"Yes!" she shrieked. "Okay? I'm gonna go now!"

She took a step forward, as Anthea came behind, stepping slowly, behind her arm, singing.

Oh, we're off in the forest, far away, looking for Nate-ee!

Soon enough, we'll have a new fam-ellee!

Let's walk side by side, looking for Nate-eee!

I can't wait to meet our new fame-ah-lleeeeee!

"Hey, Anthea, do you ever worry about the new family?" Concordia asked, walking a bit slower.

"No! I'm sure they will be kind, caring, and happy! After all, we can't judge our new family by Angie-san!

"Yeah, but what if the family is mean? What if the dad is evil? What if the mom is a cannibal? And what if we have step-sisters or step-brothers who hate younger children?"

"Don't worry, Concordia-sama!"

"Whatever you say, Anthea, but wouldn't you rather find out the family is better than you expected, then worse than you hoped for?"

"Well..." Anthea whispered. "I want to believe they are nice!"

"Urrrghhh..." Concordia mumbled, picking up her normal pace. "Whatever flips your pancakes, sis."

Concordia and Anthea stopped when they heard a huge scream.

"It's Nattteeee!" Concordia shrieked.

"Nate-eee-samaaaaaa!" Anthea screamed.

"Someone help me!"


	5. Aipom

The two girls rushed to the scene.

"Nate-eee! You alright?" Concordia shrieked.

"No! Aipom caught itself on fire! Help it!"

"What? I thought it was trying to kill you?"

"Why would Aipom kill me?" Natural asked.

"Didn't you hear it's inner voice, silly?" Anthea asked.

"Well, no, I guess I... You're right!"

"I see, Nati-san."

"Should we just let it burn, then?" Concordia sighed. "We just got adopted, and so will you, sir."

Natural shrieked. "Let Aipom... burn? No way! Even if he wanted to kill me, I should still have mercy on it!"

"As you say, Nati-chan!" Anthea squealed, pouring some water on Aipom, and the fire too.

"Ai-ai-aipom! Thank you, miss!" Aipom said.

"No problem!"

"Umm, Anthea? You realize that's the **magical** water, right?"

"Yes! Yes, I do!" she squealed.

"That's the real problem."

"Hmm. So, should we take N into our family, or a-what?"

_Way to change the topic, Anthea, way to change the topic._

"We should say bye to Cheryl, first! She'll miss us!"

"Well, I guess, but, where is she?"

N stared at the ground. "Well..."

"Who's Cheryl?"

"Older sister."

"Older sister?" Anthea laughed. "You are my only sister!"

"No use explaining to you, then."

"Who's this newer family, anyway?" N asked.

"A lady who works for our new daddy is here to pick us up!"

"Cool!" N exclaimed. "I can't wait!"

_I hope I'm not the only one with a bad feeling about this..._


	6. Friendship

"Oh, so this is the third brat." Angie said. "Woopdeedoo."

"Hi Mom." said Natural.

"I'm sooooo **not** your mom." Angie snapped. "Get in the car."

Then Anthea started to sing.

* * *

Lalalalala

Driving in the car together.

Gonna meet our new family

All three of us together.

Smiling, happiness, sadness not the answer.

When we finally grow up together!

In a nice family!

Some Pokemon... Would be neat!

Sing a song

Sing along!

And finally happy together!

* * *

"Anthea, stop singing! Please!" Angie screamed. Natural started to back up his seat, and Anthea started to cry.

"Hey! Don't be like that, miss! Anthea actually has a pretty good voice for a 3 year old!"

"Ugh, you guys are really are brats. By the way, does this boy have a better name than Nate-ee? It sounds like Natalie."

"I don't see the resemblance." Concordia sighed.

"You know, Crapface, you really have some guts to be arguing with me. I can tell your new father that you three are very irrespectful children, and you don't want **that **as your new reputation, do you?"

"Hey! I didn't do anything!" said Natural, shrugging his shoulders.

"How about we call you..."

Concordia and Anthea looked at Natural as if they were saying: _Here comes the crappy nickname..._

"N!"

Anthea and Concordia stared in awe.

"How come his name isn't so ridiculous but ours are?" they shouted. "Hehe, jinx!"

"Because, unlike you two, N's on his best behavior. You need to be like him."

Concordia looked over to Anthea. "You know, N's actually a pretty cool name. Let's call him that!"

N stared at the two girls. "Well, I guess I could call myself that, but... still..."

"Yay!" Anthea squealed.

* * *

Is it really our faults?

Can we listen to the breeze as we drive by?

The Pokemon seem to be having so much fun!

It's a glorious day!

A new family is one to meet!

Let's take a breath in and out!

Don't cry, don't cry, don't cryyyyyy!

Because one day we'll all be so better!

Look over at the mountains.

They're showing in the sky!

What about all the poor children who won't become trainers...

How about all those poor kids!

How about the poor children who cannot afford to eat?

Why are we complaining?

Let's be happy for once!

* * *

"Wow, that was beautiful..." Concordia whispered. "Why are we so upset? It's not like our family are villains, is it?"


	7. Base

As soon as the words uttered from Concordia's mouth, Angie had stopped the car.

"Whooo! We're finally here! Enough Angie!" Concordia squealed.

"Excuse me, Concordia?"

"Um, nothing."

"Good. This is your house."

Concordia stared at the building for what seemed like centuries. "This...". She stared at the paint, the signs, the fences, the height, the every single detail of the building. "This is... our... new... home..."

Anthea came out of the car and shrieked. "WHAT IS THIS PLACE?"

N was the third to come out. "What... What... What... What... What... What... What... What... What... What... What... What... What... What... What... What... What... What... What... What... What... What... What... What... What... What... What... What... What..."

"Okay, N, you can stop saying 'What' now..."

"This place is awesome!" he exclaimed. "I LOVE IT! AWESOME!"

Concordia and Anthea stared at N for a very long time, then back at the castle.

"Uh, you're kidding right?" Concordia asked.

"I'm scared... This place looks shady..."

"EEK! LET US IN, ANGIE!" N squealed.

"Alright, then..." Angie clicked on the buzzer.

As they stepped in, the first thing N saw was a huge ship behind it.

"Whoa! A ship! And it looks so awesome too!"

"Dang! This place is huge!" Concordia screamed.

"Don't scream, please."

"EEEEEEEK! It's soooo dark!" Anthea shrieked.

"Right. Welcome to the... 'house'"

"Who's our father?" Anthea asked.

"Call over N, and I'll show you. Stay here, girls. I'll get him, actually."

Anthea shivered at the thought of a windowless castle, and Concordia walked over.

"Hey, Anthea." she whispered. "Do you get the idea..."

"What? Monsters, in my bed? Connie-san! You're scaring me!"

"No, we were adopted... into a villainous organization?"

"W-w-what makes you think th-th-th-that?"

"Um, I dunno, this place looks like a dark place, it's huge, but nobody's playing outside or even outside at all, and look at the ship!"

Anthea glances over to the ship, where Angie is literally running around trying to stop N from getting anywhere with important stuff in it.

"You're right... What sort of castle with no people going outside has a ship in it? That's just crazy!"

"No, you idiot." Concordia sighs. "The cannons, Anthea, the cannons!"

"Oh, yeah... I wonder if there are any kids here?"

_Oh, the joy of having a sister who's an optimist!_


	8. Castle

"Why is the hallway so dark?" asked Anthea. Her mindset was: More light, less dark.

"Why the Zubat lair are we in an evil organization?" asked Concordia. Her mindset was: Why are we bad guys now?

"How more awesome can this place GET?" asked N. His mindset was: THIS PLACE IS BOSS!

"Hmmph. I've had enough of walking with you. Go confront your father."

"Wait! We don't even know who our father is!" said Concordia.

"Ugh, fine, brats. He's in that dumb room." she said, pointing to a room, obviously.

"Umm, sure."

"Great, we all agree. Happy birthday, dimwits."

"I-I-It's t-t-t-t-t-t-too d-d-d-dark! Walk with us!" Anthea screeched.

"Shut up! You'll disturb the boss!"

"Are there other children here?" Anthea asked.

"Stop talking, Bob. I've heard enough from you. And yes, there is one other kid. His name is Colress, but he probably won't have time to play with you twerps."

"Co-co-co-col-colr-colress? Colress? Colress!"

"Oh for Arceus's sake, shut up."

"Is she a girl?" Anthea asked.

"Yes, Anthea. Colress is totally a girl."

"I knew it! Yes! Ha, N-chan, you'll be the only boy kid!"

"It's sarcasm." Angie said, and Anthea started crying.

"Hey, Anthea! Look at the bright side! At least she called you Anthea, right?"

"Dang it, I forgot."

Angie led the three kids into Ghetsis's lair-thingy.

"These are the three you were asking for?"

Concordia stared in shock._ No way. Even the dad here is evil! This can't be!_

While of course, N was thinking: _Holy Arceus! My dad looks awesome too!_

"Well, then. So these are the three kids you brought back?"

"Yes, Lord Ghetsis, my honor." she said, bowing.

He walked over to N.

"This young man." he said. "Would be a perfect king for Team Plasma. I can see it."

"Why the Zubats Lair are we part of this stupid team?"

"Well." said Ghetsis. "You have a great amount of maturity for a little girl."

"Shut up! Isn't this human trafficking?"

Angie rolled her eyes. "We adopted you. We're not selling you."

"Yeah! But you BOUGHT us from the adoption center! And you BOUGHT us so he could give you more money."

Anthea quickly interrupted with another song.

* * *

(To the tune of Mordred's Lullaby)

What a

Joy for us all to appear at

The services of the father

Call our brother to be king and

Carry a plan out for evil

Why were we brought 

Into this mess

It's only fate

And it's all for the best

If you don't understand

The cause of your appearance

Then shall we greet our father who's the nearest

In Harmony

In Harmony 

In Harmony 

In Harmony

* * *

"Well, that is a beautiful voice, but newcomers of Team Plasma do not sing." Ghetsis interrupted.

"But, why? Singing is my passion!"

"Alright, so I'm just gonna, you know, leave now..." said Angie.

"Pleaaaassseee!" Concordia shouted.

"So, what the heck do we have to do in this dump?"

"Can... Can... Can I... Can I have a nightlight?"

"YOU'RE LIKE, THE AWESOMEST FATHER EVER!"

Ghetsis seemed to ignore them for a few minutes.

"Go to your rooms."

"That's the trouble..." Concordia sighed. "We just got here."

"4 rights."

Concordia stared at Ghetsis. "You realize, 4 rights would bring us back to the exact same area, right?"

"Very well. For kids ages 2-4, you are pretty smart. Very well. Straight, then take a left, then go up two flights of stairs, or the elevator, then press C. Then, it's C5. Of course, this young man gets A5, A6, and A7."

"What?" Concordia shrieked. "That's not fair!"

"You shriek alot!" said Anthea.

"Whatever."


	9. Prison

**Disclaimer: I made one of the scenes alike to the childhood flashback in Secrets from out of the Fog, and as we all know, I do not own that episode nor any episode in Pokemon. But we know that, so anyway...**

**~All thoughts in N's P.O.V.~**

While Ghetsis, Anthea, and Concordia were just randomly sitting around, while Ghetsis was looking for something to do to the two sisters, N was being escorted around the castle by 3 grunts.

"Whoooaaaa!" exclaimed N. "This place is awwweeesssooommmeee!"

"Yes, N, it is." said Brad.

"This will be your castle someday, you know, right?" added Melissa

"What's more, you'll have control over Team Plasma one day!" said Kyle

"Team Plastic?"

"Uh, no. Team Plasma." said

"So that's what this organization's called?"

"Yes, Lord N."

"Whoa! I get adopted to this place and I'm a Lord? That's amazing!"

"Um, yes."

"Wow! And, besides my sisters, are there any other children?"

"Yes. If you are to run this place, it's about time, you meet Colress." said Brad.

"Wow! That's cool! Colress sounds like an awesome person!"

_One hour, and I'm already royalty here! Cool!_

"Oh, and one more thing, N. There will be NO playing of Justin Bieber music here in this castle." said Kyle.

N stared at Kyle. "What's a Muffin Fleeber?"

"STAY THAT WAY."

"Um, okay, sir."

"No calling people of lower ranks than you 'sir'."

"What do I call you?"

"I'm Kyle. These two are Brad and Melissa. Call everyone else servant."

"Can I call my sisters Annie and Connie?"

"No, they are your servants. Call them servants."

_My sisters are my servants? This rocks!_

"But, wait, I always treat my sisters with respect. Anthea would be so upset if I called her my servant. Oh, and Concordia would just kill me."

"Alright, call them what you want." Kyle sighed.

"Oh! Lord N! Here is your room!" said Melissa.

"Cool!"

"Yes, very cool, is it not?"

He came in, to see a large skating ramp, a huge box of toys, a train set, a basketball court, and a PS3.

"What's this?" he asked, pointing to the PS3.

"Obsolete. We're onto the PS4, so we figured we'd let you have it. Of course, your majesty, if you don't want a PS3, that's fine too. After all, these devices make children lazy, and we don't need a lazy ruler of Team Plasma." said Kyle.

"Wait, why did we give the king a PS3?" Melissa snapped. "You don't give a future king a PS3!"

"? What's a PS3?"

"Something you should stay away from. Kyle, Brad, remove if from his room, now!"

"Yes Melissa!" Brad and Kyle said in harmony.

"Good. Enjoy your room, future king N!"

"Hahaha! This is nice!"

"Melissa locked N in."

"Wait! Servant! Why are you trapping me in here?"

_Alright, calm down. Melissa, Brad, and Kyle will be back, and then I'll meet Colress! Oh, and Ghetsis will come back too! And I'll have a delicious feast for a king with Anthea and Concordia! Just, be patient._

N waited a few hours.

_What's taking them so long? Maybe, if I let time pass... Oh, flop that!_

"HELP?!" he screamed, knocking and kicking the huge, metal door. "SOMEONE?!"

_It's hopeless. Nobody's coming for me. _

His eyes started to tear up a little bit. To cheer himself up, he ran to his toy basket, and took his ball out. He threw it back and forth, endlessly. But, nobody came. He was sure nobody was coming for him, he threw it one more time. As he did so, he saw a light coming up from the door.

"Hehe!" he laughed.

"Hehehehehehehehee!" Concordia laughed back.

"Why are we laughing?" Anthea asked.

"I dunno." said Concordia.

Some Pokemon came by to greet N.

"We came here to bring you some friends. Goodbye!" said Anthea

"Wait! Concordia! Anthea! Please!"

"Anything wrong, my dear king?" asked Anthea.

"What wouldn't be." Concordia muttered. "Who wants to be part of an evil organization?"

"Can I come out?" N begged.

"Well, sure, but Ghetsis told us to bring you Pokemon, he didn't ask you to see the Pokemon..." replied Anthea.

"What does that mean?"

"It means, okay, sure, but maybe there's a reason behind it..."

"I want to leave! This room is boring!"

"Well, duh! You've been in here for a day!"

"A...a day? No wonder I'm so hungry!" he yawned. "I'm a bit sleepy, too..."

"Oh, darn! We forgot! We were supposed to give you this before, but we were too tired!"

Concordia brought in a tray of food, as Anthea assisted her with the process of bringing it in.

"Yum! What's that?"

"Food! I don't know what it is for sure!"

Anthea uncovered the plates, to see roasted potato, strawberries in chocolate, green beans in stew, spiced orange slices, and some orange juice.

"Wow. I got french fries and dumplings. You sure are a lucky one!"

"Sure..." he said, basically eating it all in a matter of minutes.

"Oh boy, I'm stuffed. Now can you take me out of my room, please?"

"Sure!" said Concordia.

"Um, are you sure about this? I'm sure there's a reason..."

"Oh, Anthea, be quiet for once!" she laughed. "It's not like we'll get in trouble for letting a kid out of his room, especially someone like N!"


	10. Agreement?

**~All thoughts are in Concordia's P.O.V~**

"Girls! I am very ashamed of you!"

"Ehhh?! All we did was let N out! Is he supposed to be trapped in a room his whole life?"

"Concordia, I told you before that you had alot of maturity, but that does NOT give you the authority to talk to me that way!"

"Why can't N leave? It's his life, and he's the king, isn't he?"

"No, not yet. And-"

N interrupted him before anything else.

"Daddy, why can't I go outside my room?"

"Well..." Ghetsis sighed. "How do I explain this... The world is full of danger. Trainers treat their crap better than they treat their Pokemon! They try to hurt Pokemon! It's just terrible, and to let you into a world like this at such a young age..."

"I don't agree, Father, I don't agree. Earlier, in the forest, an Aipom tried to hurt me. He tried to catch me on fire and burn me alive. If humans are so bad to Pokemon, wouldn't you think that, perhaps, it is because Pokemon are mean to humans, sometimes? Pokemon are our friends, after all. I can't imagine Pokemon being treated badly by humans, unless they were bad first..." N returned. "And, even if a Pokemon was trying to kill you, would you hurt it or forgive it?"

Ghetsis was shocked at the innocence and purity of the young child. "I wouldn't... Hurt it..." he replied. "However, don't you think it is merely because Pokemon are tired of humans? They want to kill the human race, because... the human race is full of evil! Nobody can understand the language of Pokemon, and that's why there is so much conflict, do you not understand? And the people's hearts...No purity, no innocence. But you, son, you have the purity and innocence a king shoud have..."

"Father, do we not all speak the language of Pokemon? I can, Anthea can, Concordia can, so why can't you?"

Ghetsis stared at N. He thought in depth about what he had come back with. "N... normal people... don't speak the language of Pokemon..." and that happened to be when Angie walked by.

"Lord Ghetsis! The young children here can understand exactly what Pokemon are saying! It's amazing!" she exclaimed, thinking of her broken phone case.

"Is that so?"

"I'd like to add something!" said Anthea. "It's that... Pokemon like humans! Very much! I haven't met one who hasn't!".

_N and Anthea are right... and we can't just believe what this guy has to say... even if he is our father, we can't let him put lies into our minds._

"Father! If Pokemon are seperated from humans, Pokemon would be very unhappy, don't you think?" Concordia added. "And humans would too. Humans and Pokemon are like comfiness on beds. If humans leave their Pokemon, it is as if the bed becomes as hard as a rock!"

Ghetsis looked at the three children, confronting him. "You guys... are..."

_Holy Snap! We actually changed his mind!_

"Grounded!"

"What?!" they all screamed.

"N, go to your room, Anthea and Concordia, you too."

"But, Dad!"

"If you don't want to agree with what I say, go ahead. But to confront me like that, when I am trying to tell you stuff you must know, is not to be tolerated!"

"Father." said Concordia. "Please, do not trap N in his room again. He's been trapped in there way too long... after all, it was all my fault, anyway... for telling N... he could leave... Anthea... tried to stop me... it shouldn't be her fault either..."

"I don't care as much as about the room than I care about the disagreement." Ghetsis snapped.

"Well, let me take their punishments, please! I'll stay in for a week, if I have to!"

"Very well, Concordia... If that's your wish. You're to be grounded for a week."

_Taking Anthea and N's punishment... I did it for one reason, and one reason only. And that reason, is because, N can't teleport, and Anthea hasn't mastered it yet. Maybe, if I were to see the outside world, and get some more Pokemon for N to play with..._

* * *

(To the tune of Legacy by Nicki Romero)

What a glorious day

More time to play

I wouldn't want to be 

anywhere else

But this place that I call home

When we all fall down to Ghetsis's plans

I won't back down at all

Of course I wouldn't ever bow

Believe a word he says!

* * *

"Err, umm, Anthea, you realize Ghetsis is still here, right?"

"Oh yeah, right." says Anthea, staring at the discontent Ghetsis. "Is it almost lunch?"

"Yes, sure, go eat your lunch in the park. Or something."

**~All thoughts are in N's P.O.V~**

"Okay, bye, Daddy!"

"N, I'm not mad at you for your ignorance..."

_Yes, Dad, I'M the ignorant one..._

"However, as the king of Team Plasma, you need to understand, that, Pokemon aren't meant to be with humans. Maybe your sisters don't agree, but don't listen to them. Trainers are really mean to their Pokemon."

_But, how would I know anyway? Dad is much older than me, anyway..._

"I wouldn't lie to you, son. All trainers do, is trap Pokemon into cages, only to let them out during a battle! They get hurt, they get healed, they get trapped, they get hurt, they get healed, they get trapped, it's a cycle! Only few of trainers even care enough about their Pokemon to be nice to them!"

_If he is right, then, this madness must be stopped!_

"What do you say, son? Do you want to help us? Or not?"


	11. Colress

_How can I say no to an offer like that? Anything to help my friends, so I have no choice but to answer..._

"Yes, Dad. I want to make sure all Pokemon are happy."

"Great. Excellent to know, son. We will wait a bit before we crown you, however."

"Why?"

"Because, son, the organization still belongs to me."

"Why?"

"Stop asking why, N, just accept it!"

"Yes, dad."

"Alright, glad we all agree."

"When will you crown me?"

"In a few years."

"Why?"

"N, I swear, if you say 'Why' one more time, you are going back to your room for a YEAR."

N gasped, then pretending to zip his mouth, throwing away his imaginary key.

"Alright, then, maybe you should get some time to not be in your room. How about you go talk to Colress? I'm sure he'll be happy to talk to you!"

* * *

"I hate you."

"What?!" N asked.

"Ever since you've come, I've just been the random nerd. Everyone's totally going crazy on how "adorable" you are.

Colress was a 7 year old boy who loved science more than anything. He had short blonde hair with a blue band going around the top of it. Simple: He loved Internet Explorer.

"Well, that's not my fault people love me? How many times have you gotten stuck in your room?"

"Never. But still."

"Whatever. Let's be friends. I'll give you this as a token of my friendship."

He handed him a golden void cube. "Try figuring this out, idiot. Watch it take you a month. However, look at this!"

He showed N his void cube, regularly colored. "Notice how I've finished this one in a day."

"That's really impressive! How'd you do it?"

"Unlike you, I'm not an idiot."

"Actually, you're a genius!"

"Yeah, and you're an idiot."

_Why are these people being so negative to me, Concordia, and Anthea? Aren't we supposed to be high authority?_

"How does it matter anyway, Servant?"

Colress's eye twitched. "What... did... you... call... me?"

"Servant!"


	12. Water

_Huh? Water?_

"N-chan! Are you alright?"

"Huh? Anthea? What happened?"

"You were hurt!"

"Hurt?"

"N-chan, you baka! Colress punched you in the face!"

"Huh? Colress did what?!"

He felt his face and looked in horror, to see a red-ish liquid on the palm of his hand. _What the? Blood?_

"What did you do to get yourself hurt, anyway?"

"I... called him my servant."

Anthea cracked up laughing.

"Hey!"

"Oh, goodness, you're such a baka!"

"Stop calling me a baka, Anthea! First, you aren't even Japanese, and second, that's a mean thing to say!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry... I thought it was funny."

"Can I get you something?"

"No, Anthea, I'm fine." he said. He got up, but his head hurt.

"N! If you try and get up, you'll only lose more blood!"

"Well, what do you expect me to do? Drown?"

"Please, don't worry about it! Wait here!"

Anthea took a smooth log and put it under N's head.

"Say, how exactly will bathing my body help heal my head?"

She stood and stared at N for a while.

"Oh, oh, oh no! I'm such a baka-baka!" she shouted. I'll get you a towel! Be right back!"

_And then, she has the irritating weeaboo side of herself..._

"Papa-san! N's hurt! Colress-kun did it!" Anthea shouted.

"Weren't you gonna get me a towel?"

"Oh, yeah, right! I just wanna make sure you don't die beofre I come back! Ghetsis-sama can help you out!"

"Thanks for your eternal optimism..."

"No probleeemmmoooo!"

N sighed, and took a look around while Anthea was gone. "Where am I anyway? This place's... garden?"

"Holy Arceus! What in carnation has happened to you?" Melissa shrieked.

"I called Colress my servant, and apparently he knocked me out..."

"KYLE?!" Melissa shouted to the male grunt who was sitting down with his head in the clouds at the park. "Get your butt over here!"

Kyle ran over. "EHHHHHHHHHH?!"

"Tell the young man the real rule!"

"What real rule?"

"Colress beat him up due to your advice!"

"What advice?"

"Ugh." Melissa moaned. "You told him to call everyone servant. He called Colress a servant and he beat him up!"

"I was kidding. Geez."

"Uh, no, you were NOT kidding! You said he HAD to!"

"Women and children... never get a good joke..."

"BRAAADDDD! Was Kyle joking when he said he had to call everyone servant?"

"No!" Brad shouted from all the way across the base.

"Hmmmmmmm? What's that? You know, for technically hurting N, we should have you put to DEATH!"

"What?!" Kyle screamed. "What the heck are YOU talking about? I'm too young to die!"

"So is N!"

"Move? I've asked about 70 times already?"

"Huh?"

Kyle and Melissa notice the young girl with a towel, standing next to them.

"Oh, sorry" they said in sync.

"N-chan! You baka! If you see me come through, then tell them?"

"Daaaang this girl's a weeaboo..." Melissa muttered.

"N, relax your head. It might sting a bit."

She dipped her towel in the water, and put it on N's forehead. As his forehead started to light up, Anthea panicked a little bit.

"Hey! You guys! Go away, now! You have no right to be seeing this!"

"Do we not?"

"Go away!"

"Why should we? It's not like we haven't seen blood before..."

"Please, leave, now!"

"I don't get what the huge prob- what the fraxure?"

Melissa and Kyle stared at the young N, with no more scars, blood, or anything. No trace of being beaten up remained.

"What the heck?!" Kyle and Melissa both screamed.

"Are you like, Arceus?"

"No! My name's Anthea!"

"What."

"Yes!"

"What."

"YESSSSS!"

"WHAT."

"YEEEESSSSS!"

"WHAAAAAAAATTTTTT?!"

They both ran off running.


	13. Zorua

**It's been 2 years. N is 4, Anthea is 5, Concordia is 6, Colress is 9. Nothing much has happened in the years, except the fact that Colress and Concordia are friends now, and that Melissa and Kyle are literally still freaked out by Anthea's powers. And Anthea's finally stopped being Wapanese... thank goodness... Also Concordia's started a bad habit of cussing, but we'll just continue censoring with Pokémon names... xD**

N woke up one morning, just at the perfect time.

"It's breakfast!" said Anthea. "And it's not cereal, lucky you!"

"Huh? I know that much, but what is it this time?"

"Hehehe, watch and learn..."

"Okay..."

To N's delight, he saw a huuugggeeee plate of pancakes, then another huge plate, then another huge plate, then ANOTHER huge plate!"

"Whoa! That's alot of pancakes!"

_As much as I hate being in my room, it's sort of easy to get used to it when you have all this stuff! Especially all this food too! Yum!_

"Wow! I can't believe it! Who makes all this stuff, anyway?"

"Ms. Anderson, the head chef!"

"What? She cooks... heads?"

Concordia facepalmed. "No, N, you Bastiodon, she's the castle's cook."

"Oh."

"Concordia? Why are you cussing in front of N?"

"What do you... mean? Oh, hehe, sorry... Well, gotta go!"

"Well, sorry N, enjoy your pancakes..."

"No, sis, can you stay, and eat some pancakes with me? I'd rather share it and have you here than enjoy eating them all alone..."

"I dunno, if I'm supposed to."

"Please do! It gets lonely here..."

"I can bring your friends..."

"Well... If you say so..."

She brought in a Ralts, a Gothita, and a Zorua.

"Thanks... Anthea..." he whispered, wiping a tear off his eye. "But... since you're so lonely... you can keep Gothita and Ralts... To occupy you and Concordia..."

"No, N, please! We're fine, with the Pokémon we take care of!"

**Anthea and Concordia had been assigned the jobs of taking care of Pokémon that Team Plasma had "rescued".**

"No, please, take them with you... the last thing I'd want... is for you two to be lonely..."

"Don't worry! We're not! Concordia's made a friendship with Colress, and I've made a friendship with the other Pokémon!"

"Do as I say! Please!"

"Well..." Anthea gave up. "Sure, if you say so. We'll bring you more friends some other time!"

"Thank you..."

_What does it mean, though... if I'm not normal... What am I? A human that can understand Pokémon is no human... But if I'm not a Pokémon... Am I really a... Monster? Just, something else..._

N had remembered his father's words very clearly...

"_Normal people... don't speak... Pokémon..."_

"Zorua... What do you think I am? I know I can't be a human... and I can't be... A Pokémon..."

Zorua laughed. "You're better than the others! That's what you are!"

"Am I... Or am I worse? Nobody treats me normally... Even look at Anthea and Concordia? Even they're staying away from me!"

He sighed. "I'm useless, aren't I?"

"No! Useless is what you're not!"

"Look, Zorua, look at it this way? Colress hates me, Ghetsis treats me as if I'm at some worth, but then sends me to my room to live my life, I'm not allowed out of my room... think about it? And Concordia ignores me to run off to play with Colress. Anthea stays with me sometimes, but she usually leaves, putting Pokémon in HER place!"

"Well..."

"Face it! Nobody likes me!"

"Is that what you say? Because, I like you! Anthea's been pretty upset that she can't visit you! Come on! And you're the upcoming king! Just wait 10 more years in your room!"

"10... Years? 10 years! 10 years! I have to wait 10 years! Until I'm 14?"

"Ummmm, no. You actually have to wait 13 years."

"No, no, no Zorua! I can't wait 13 years all by myself!"

"N..."

"I can't wait 13 years to be crowned? That's IMPOSSIBLE!"

"N... there's nothing either of us can do... just try to enjoy yourself... please..."

"How can I? Tell me, Zorua, how can I do something like wait all that time!"

"Be patient, N. Soon, you'll be free."

"But, Zorua! I want to be free... Now!"

"It won't happen that way, N... I'm sorry..."

N's eyes filled with anger, confusion, and pain. "I-I-I can't take this any longer!"

He ran to the door. "Let me out!" he screamed, kicking and punching the door.

"You realize the doors are soundproof, right?"

"You're right..."

"Please, N, there's no use trying to escape. Say, can I give you some pointers on how to skate?" Zorua suggested, looking at the skating ramp.

"Sure, Zorua!"


	14. Boat

**~Anthea's~**

_Today... Is so beautiful... But, why does N want... Me to have... Gothita and Ralts? _

"Yo, sis! You have Pokémon, now? That's not cool!"

"Well, you can have Ralts... After all, I do get along with Gothita better!"

"Oh, do you? I want Gothita!"

Gothita looked at the two trainers, fighting over who got to keep her. She looked at Ralts, uncertainly.

"Well, we'll just have to see!"

"Please don't fight over me!" Gothita yelled. "I want to stay with Anthea!"

Concordia looked at Gothita, then quickly looked away. "Hmmph. I guess I'll take Ralts, little brat..."

"Please, do not be mean to Ralts! Try to be her friend!"

Ralts started to cry a little bit. "But... but... I do not want to be with someone like Concordia! She is mean and uncaring!"

"You're coming with me, Ralts!" she snapped, yanking Ralts out of Anthea's arms, as she walked back inside.

_If only N was able to see the real world... Maybe I should check on him... But this is the last time that I can leave... Today..._

"Come on, Gothita! Let's go onto the ship!"

**~Gothita's~**

Anthea and Gothita ran to the ship.

"Wow, this sure is a huge ship!" she exclaimed, walking onto the dock.

"Yeah! Ooh, press that button!" Gothita squealed.

"Sure!"

Putting her hand on the button, the ship door opened.

"Wow! Amaaazzziiinnnnggg!"

"Yeah! Let's hide inside and see if Ghetsis can fiiinnnddd us!" Gothita cackled.

"Sounds fun!"

_Ur... Did she take that seriously?_

To Gothita's fortune, Anthea stumbled apon the lock code.

"Hmmm... ur... umm... How do you open this?"

"Put in a code!" Gothita squealed. "Then you'll get in!"

_Why am I telling her all this? Man, she's gonna get more grounded than a Diglett!_

"Let's see... Ghetsis's room was number 56... The Team Plasma grunt ratio is 1:12, so 7 sages would make it... 84! 5684... Concordia, N, Colress and I are ages 6, 4, 9, 5... 6495! 56846495!"

_There's no way that can be right..._

ACCESS GRANTED, it read.

"Let's go!"

"Whoa, how the heck did you know that?"

"Hahaha! That's the hacking code!"

"Well, what's the real code?"

"Who cares? Now it's 56846495!"

"Wait... aren't you gonna get in a crapload of trouble when someone tries to get on the ship? And how do you think Ghetsis will react when that incident 'coincidentally' lines up to why you're gone?"

"Nah, it'll be you and I's secret!"

"But... why?" Gothita asked. But then she thought of the ultimate plan. "You know, Anthea, that ship... it's really daaaaarrrkkkkkk! Spooky, and at lunch time, monsters crawl in... They're rumored to kill anyone who interrupts their lunch time!"

"What?!"

_Hehehe, I got her NOW!_

"Then I just HAVE to go in!"

_Oh, Anthea. If only you were still afraid of the dark..._

She climbed into the boat, Gothita climbing behind.

_I have to do something... To make sure Ghetsis is okay with this... I'm sorry, Anthea..._

"AAAAHHHHH?! LOOK, ANTHEA, BEHIND YOU, IT'S A MONSTER!" she shouted.

Anthea jumped up, her hand hitting the alarm.


	15. Guilt

"I'm sorry... Father..."

"Anthea, I'm VERY upset with you! First, you let N out, then you hack our ship? And, where did you get all these Pokémon from? The Pokémon we kidna-(uh)-rescue, are supposed to be kept in the one area! I trusted you enough to keep them there, and take care of them, to let some accompany N, understand?"

"No, Ghetsis. N being let out is Concordia."

"Do I really look as if I CARE?"

"I'm sorry, Father, I just wanted to help Lord N, but, after all, his orders are what I shall follow, and, he told me to let us keep the Pokemon..."

"Okay, but did he ask you to hack the ship?"

"No, Father, he did not tell me to hack the ship."

"Great. Now tell us, what was the code?"

Gothita stared at Anthea, as Anthea did the same. "You remember, right?" she whispered.

Gothita shook her head.

"Did Gothita tell you to?"

_Oh, no. Why'd he have to ask that...? _: Her heart raced, as she knew what the answer were to be.

"No, Father."

_She didn't...?_

"Then it was your fault! Tell me, what is the passcode?"

"56...6495..."

"That's all?"

"No. I can't figure out the next two numbers, Ghetsis! I can't do it!"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on... Anthea, it's 7x12. You can do basic math!"

_And then I remember she's only 5..._

"Hmmm... I'm sorry Ghetsis. I don't know."

"IT'S 84, YOU IDIOT!"

"What? Oh, thanks Gothita!"

"So, what's the number?"

"85!"

**~Anthea~**

Gothita facepalmed.

"Alright." he called. "Grunts, go enter the new passcode in. It is 56856495, I repeat, 56856495! Then, change the passcode to 2202!" Understand? I repeat, 2202!". He turned over to Anthea, then back. "If anyone is to see Anthea come over to the ship, report it right away!"

_Real nice, Father, real nice._

"Now, go to your room. Now."

"Yes, Father..."

* * *

An exploration

Some fascination

* * *

"And no singing!" he interrupted.

"Yes, Father."

"Hey, Anthea-sama, sorry for getting you grounded. I was just kidding, you know."

"Why didn't you tell me you were joking?"

"Anthea-sama... I'm..."

"Forget it, it's not like I've never been in my room anyway..."

"I'm sorry! Why won't you forgive me! I am in pain until I get your legitimate forgiveness!"

"Okay. I forgive you."

"No, you don't! You're just saying that! I want your legitimate forgiveness!"

"Gothita! Will you shut up?" she snapped, and ran off.

"Wait! Anth-"


	16. Question

"Wow, what the heck made YOU come back so fast?"

Anthea sighed, and turned her head away from Concordia.

"It has something to do with a ship?"

She nodded her head.

"Wow, you little Bastiodon, why were you on the ship anyway?" Concordia asked.

_Do me a favor... And stop talking!_

"No, really, why were you on the ship?"

"Wow, Concordia! Ralts is really getting along with you! So, you've finally became friends?"

"Hmm, nice way to change the topic. Why were you on the ship?"

"Ralts looks... really happy!"

"Anthea!"

"What? Isn't your Ralts happy?" she asked, then looking at Ralts.

"Anthea... is... Lying!" Ralts's aura spelled out.

"What's that dark aura around you?" Concordia asked.

"I... Sense... A... LIAR!"

"A liar?!" Anthea and Concordia both yelled.

"The liar... Is... Anthea!"

"So, you aren't happy?" Anthea asked.

"Oh, for crying out loud, girl..." she sighed. "You were doing SOMETHING on that boat! What was it?"

"Well..." she sighed. "It was..."

To her joy, Anthea was quickly interrupted by another child who had opened the door.

"What!" Concordia screamed.

"The?" Anthea screamed, too.

"HECK?!"

They stared in horror, at the young boy, who they knew they WERE seeing.

"N... how the heck did you escape?" Concordia mumbled.

"Take me out! I want to see the outside world, to see if Dad is right! Then, I can be the true judge!" he pleaded the two young girls, who's hearts were racing in fear.

"But... You aren't even allowed to leave your room unless granted permission by Father! We will visit you later on!" Concordia snapped.

"No! Let me go outside! After all, you two are allowed to go outside, so why can't you take me?"

Their hearts darkened. _If we even pull off something like this... Ghetsis will never forgive us... Or N..._

"No, you can't." said Anthea. "After all, who likes the world anyway? It's so... I dunno... Weird! And it smells horrible. Ugh!"

_I brought N outside to heal... If Ghetsis knew... I'd be dead..._

"No, silly! I was outside, and it was okay! Better than my dumb playroom!"

"Look, N, go back to your room before we tell on you!" Concordia snapped.

"Yes, sister..."


	17. Run

**A year later, N did not give up! He ran straight back to Anthea and Concordia's room. And do I have to tell you how old they are now? Well, for those who can't even do the most basic of basic math, Colress is 10, Concordia is 7, Anthea is 6, N is 5. Also, Anthea got grounded for not knowing what 12x7 is. Remember kids, always review your math! xD even though it's super boring... Well, enough from me, Miss Maieki, the retarded narrator. xD I'm not stupid, I'm just... *AHEM! TERRA, STOP NARRATING!*, oh yeah... Alright, enjoy!**

* * *

"Anthea! Concordia!"

"What? How are you escaping?"

"Zorua stole the key from Melissa! Only, the thing is, I try not to make it obvious. Now take me out of the castle!"

"N... Ghetsis grounded me... Which means I get maximum an hour outside... Until I'm 10..."

"Who the heck cares, Anthea! Cause, I know it's NOT any of us!"

Anthea dropped herself on her bed. "You know..." she sighed. "Go have a blast. I'm not trying to get in worse trouble."

"Come on, Annie! Come with us!" he pleaded.

_An innocent child... He does not deserve to be treated badly by Ghetsis, but that is what shall happen._

"N, you do not like your room, do you?"

N shook his head.

"Well, one thing's for sure! If you leave, you'll be trapped in there DOUBLE the time!"

Concordia stared at Anthea. "What do you mean? How can he be stuck in his room any more than he is now?"

N started to walk out the door.

"Hey! You little rascal! Where do you think you're going!" Concordia yelled.

"I'm gonna go myself! If Anthea's not coming, then neither is are you. I'll go on my own!"

_I'm trapped... Why me?_

"Take a chill pill, Anths... It'll be okay if we go! After all, Ghetsis can't find us! Ooh, let's sail to Johto!"

"Well..." she sighed. "I guess..."

"Yes! Hey, N, Anthea's coming too!"

"Hey, Anthea! You can't just..." Gothita snapped but she noticed Anthea's lack of attention, and decided not to give a crap.

* * *

Anthea and Concordia both sneaked out, N geniusly hid behind Anthea and in front of Concordia.

"Ur, may I ask why you and Concordia are walking so close?" Melissa asked.

"I dunno!" Anthea squealed.

"Ooookkkayyyy... Then..." Melissa mumbled. "Whatever you say..."

"I doubt you'll ever understand those brats..." Angie said, her short red hair bouncing.

"I'll chase after them, 'kay?" said Melissa. Her long, curvy black hair flew in the wind as she ran behind, but she saw one thing.

"Isn't that... Lord N?"

She continued to chase them. Her bright silver eyes stared at Angie. "Get Lord Ghetsis" they read.

"O-okay..." Angie muttered. "I will..."

* * *

Anthea looked back at Melissa. "Why are you following us? We're just walking outside!"

"Ummm, nothing!"

Concordia rolled her eyes, then teleported her, Anthea, N, Zorua, Gothita and Ralts out.

"W-W-W-What? D-D-Did she j-just t-telep-p-port-t?" Melissa shrieked. "HEELPPPPPPP! I THINK I'M GOING CRAZY!"


End file.
